Can I Have You?
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Season One, takes place after the episode "Angel". Xander decides that despite Buffy kissing Angel, he still wants to know the answer to his question. One shot. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


Xander Harris awoke after a nightmare. In the nightmare he had dreamt that Buffy slept with Angel and Angel had turned evil. Angel had become Buffy's worst nightmare in Xander's own nightmare.

'Could that really happen?' he asked himself as he wiped sleepy dust from his eyes. He then looked at his clock and saw it was still early. Well, early for him on the weekend as it was eleven am. He then sat up and put on his trousers before going to the bathroom for a wash. As he washed he could not get the nightmare out of his head. The last thing he wanted was for Buffy to sleep with Angel. Why? Because he loved Buffy. He had loved her since he first set eyes on her the first day she arrived. As he was skateboarding to school and as the crowds parted, there she was. He was mesmerised by how beautiful she was which caused him to fall off his skateboard and when he first spoke to her, his first words were, 'Can I have you?'

Of course she did not answer him. Maybe she did not hear him or maybe she did and pegged him out to be a loser, but ended up being friends with him all the same. They had shared a few adventures together and that made him like her even more – if that was possible. But then Angel showed up and wrecked everything. All of a sudden it was 'Angel this, Angel that.' Even from Willow! But now they knew who, or indeed, what Angel is; a vampire and more accurately – a cursed vampire with a soul. Who, before he was cursed by the gypsies, was as lethal and as cruel as any other vampire, if not more so. The guy was known as the Scourge of Europe, for God's sake! Xander wanted the vampire gone and as far away from Buffy, Willow, Giles, Mrs Summers, and him, as possible – preferably dead. Well, properly dead. Not to mention, Buffy and Angel had kissed, which he did not like – no matter what he told Willow.

Xander Harris loved Buffy Summers and he did not even care she was the slayer. All he wanted was Buffy.

Once he had finished his wash, he put on his favourite shirt and grabbed his bag. Today he had been invited to Buffy's house for a day of doing nothing except vegging out in front of the TV watching movies. He had packed a few of his favourites, a change of clothes, plus his toiletries. With all his homework done, he could enjoy a day of leisure with Buffy and Willow.

Xander, knowing that Angel had kissed Buffy, had had a few ideas. One; he could kiss Buffy to let her know that an actual human male was interested in her.

And that was it.

Could he just walk up to Buffy, sweep her into his arms and kiss her?

Not in this lifetime.

But could he?

Should he?

With all these thoughts going through his brain, he went downstairs. In the living room was Tony, his so-called father. To Xander, Tony had lost all rights to that title some time ago. Tony was drunk and had already fallen asleep watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Xander went into the kitchen to find Jessica, his so-called mother, sitting at the table with a glass of whiskey and the bottle within reach. She looked up at him and said, 'Who are you?'

Xander could not help the snort he let out as he said, 'I'm Xander, your son, remember?'

Much like her husband, she had lost the rights to her title too.

'Wanna drink?' she asked drunkenly.

Xander paused for a moment and thought maybe some "Dutch Courage" was all he needed when it came to asking out Buffy.

Xander grabbed a clean glass and said, 'Sure, hit me.'

Jessica picked up the bottle with shaking hands and poured him out a generous measure and Xander picked up the glass to drink.

He brought the brim of the glass to his lips and as he was about to drink, he stopped himself. He put the still full glass of whiskey back on the table and said, 'On second thought, I'd better not. Here, knock yourself out,' he added not sure whether he meant that literally or figuratively as he then slid the glass to her for her to drink instead.

'You're a good boy,' she slurred before downing the contents of the glass and passing out.

Xander sighed and left the house by the back door and started to walk to Buffy's house on this gloriously sunny day in Sunnydale.

As he walked he thought about Buffy and how great her mother was. Joyce Summers was as nice and kind as they come and he thought the world of her. She liked him and treated him far better than his own mother ever did. She also cooked better than anyone else he knew. What he wouldn't give for a mother like her. Maybe, if hell froze over, she could be his mother-in–law one day. Xander laughed at the thought of that ever happening because Buffy was sure to reject him if he ever told her how he felt about her.

When he got to Buffy's house, he knocked and waited.

After a moment, the door was answered by Joyce.

'Good morning, Xander, how are you?' she asked pleasantly.

'I'm good, thanks for asking, Mrs S, and you?' he replied as she stood aside to allow him to enter the house.

'I'm fine and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Joyce?'

Xander knew how he wanted to answer that question, but said, 'Probably another couple of hundred times – I'm not that smart.'

Joyce smiled but said, 'Don't put yourself down, Xander.'

'Sorry, Mrs S. Is Willow here yet?' said Xander.

'No, not yet, but there is something I'd like to ask you,' she said.

'Sure,' he said.

'I found a leather jacket in Buffy's room. Is it yours?'

'Uh, no,' he said, knowing she was talking about the jacket given to Buffy by Angel.

'So it was given to Buffy by another boy?'

He wondered if he could plead the fifth on this question as he did not want to get himself in Buffy's bad books, or her mother's for that matter, so he said, 'Yeah, but please don't ask me anymore, I don't want Buffy mad at me or you either.'

Joyce smiled at him and said, 'You like my daughter a lot, don't you?'

Xander nodded.

Again Joyce smiled and said, 'If that jacket was given to Buffy by another boy, who is he? Is he older than her?'

_'Oh, God, kill me, it'll be better than what Buffy will do to me,'_ Xander thought and said before he could stop himself, 'His name is Angel and yes, he's older than her.'

'Hmm, how much older?' asked Joyce.

'A few years, but not much,' he lied.

'A college boy?' asked Joyce.

_'Oh, what the hell,'_ he thought, before saying, 'yeah, he's at college, but I don't know him and I don't want to know him.' He added hoping it would stop the inquisition.

Joyce smiled and said, 'Do I detect the green-eyed monster, Xander?'

_'Please don't make fun of me,'_ he thought desperately as he nodded again.

'On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate this Angel?' she asked.

'Twelve,' he replied.

Joyce smiled and said, 'Would you like some advice where my daughter is concerned?'

_'Is she for real?'_ he thought to himself, but he said, 'Why do you ask?'

'If my only daughter has to have a boyfriend, I would rather it was someone her own age, someone like you. You're a nice young man, Xander, and I want what's best for her.'

'And you think that's me?' he asked surprised.

'Truthfully, yes, I do,' said Joyce.

'In that case, I would be happy to hear anything you want to say, Joyce,' he said smiling.

Joyce smiled back and said, 'Buffy loves being complimented. Tell her she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and kiss her.'

'Seriously, Joyce, you just want me to put my life and limbs on the line like that? You have no problem with me just kissing Buffy like that?' he said half shocked, half sceptical.

'It's clear to me how you feel about her, and Buffy needs you,' she replied.

'And if Buffy doesn't kill me, but does something much worse, like, oh, say, reject me and tells me to get lost?' said Xander.

'I sincerely hope I didn't raise a daughter who would tell one of her best friends to get lost,' she replied.

'That's the worst case scenario, and I gotta be prepared for it, Joyce, that's the way I am, he said earnestly.

Joyce could tell that Xander had absolutely no confidence in himself and said, 'No matter what happens, Xander, you are always welcome in my home, now get your butt out to the back garden and make your move! Now, unfortunately, I have to go to the Gallery, good luck!'

Xander watched hopelessly as Joyce left the house at top speed.

_'Whatever she's on, I hope it doesn't wear off,'_ he thought, _'okay, you can do this. Go out there, tell her that she's beautiful, kiss her and get rejected, no problem.'_

Xander walked out of the back door and saw Buffy sitting on the bench. As he approached her, she got to her feet.

Xander gave her his usual inspection. She was wearing a t-shirt and a short skirt with nothing on her feet as she walked toward him on the grass. Her hair looked great, with the odd strand in front of her eye. When he reached her, he swept the strand away from her eye and smiled at her.

'Hey, Xander,' she said.

'Hey, Buff, looking good as always!' he said.

'Oh, thanks, you too,' she said with a blush.

'Thanks,' he said.

There was pregnant pause before Xander said, 'Buffy, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,' and before she could speak, he leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss took Buffy slightly by surprise but she soon found herself kissing him back.

_'He's a much better kisser than Angel,'_ she thought as the kiss was deepened and she went up on tip toe to keep the kiss alive. But then Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She then did something she never thought she would do. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

But then air became necessary for both of them and so Xander moved his lips to her neck as she whimpered out his name. Xander breathed her name back to her in reverence as he kissed her neck and took her earlobe into his mouth before kissing her lips again.

When the kissing stopped their foreheads touched and Buffy said, 'Wow. That was the best kiss of my life.'

'Me too, Buffy, but before you reject me, let me say something first?

'I love you. I love Buffy Summers the sophomore student who goes to Sunnydale High with me. The moment I first saw you, I just fell in love. I was skateboarding to school and as the crowd parted, there you were. A girl of gold. It was like everything and everyone else had gone, and it was just you and me. Until I crashed, fell off my board and landed on my ass. I don't love you because you're the slayer, I love you in spite of it. I fell for the new girl who just happened to be beautiful and brave and has this calling that I wanna help her with and make sure she doesn't die. You can't leave me, and no matter what you say next, I will never leave you.'

Buffy did not know what to say, so she kissed him again.

'You fell off your board because of me?' she asked.

'Yeah, and I never fall off, Buffy, just ask Willow,' he replied.

_'Oh, God, Willow! She's gonna be heartbroken! She's gonna hate me for stealing Xander from her!'_ Buffy thought frantically.

'What's wrong?' asked Xander reading the look on Buffy's face.

'Willow, she – she …' stuttered Buffy.

'She what?' said Xander.

'Willow loves you, Xander, and I – I stole you from her!' Buffy told him.

'Willow loves me as in loves me like I love you?' asked Xander shocked.

Buffy nodded.

'Buffy, I love Willow, but not like I love you, and I know Willow, she knows how I feel about you, and if she's the great friend she's always been she won't think that you stole me from her. She doesn't own me, she owns a very large piece of my heart, but you own the biggest part. I'm yours, Buffy, can I have you?'

Buffy giggled and said, 'That was the first thing you ever said to me. "Can I have you?" I thought it was cute and funny, but I didn't know the answer then. I do now and my answer is yes, you can have me.'

'What about Angel?' aske Xander curiously.

'He's a vampire and you're not. You're also a much better kisser and my mom would approve, she likes you. She likes you enough to tell you to do what you just did,' she said with a smile.

'Oh, God, you heard all that?' he asked slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah, and I could just imagine your horrified expression as mom asked you about Angel, and how cute your expressions might have been,' she said with another giggle. 'There's also the nagging thought in my mind that Angel wouldn't give me a second look if I weren't the slayer, so to hell with him, you're mine, Xander Harris,' she said before kissing him again.

'Wait, Buffy, I have to ask you one more thing,' he said breaking off their kiss abruptly.

'Make it quick, Xander, I want more kissing and Xander-lips!'

'Be my girlfriend?' he asked quickly, wanting more kissing and Buffy-lips.

'Yes, Xander, now kiss me,' said Buffy.

'Uh, let's take this inside and wait for Willow, shall we?'

'Good idea,' she said, but as she made to disentangle herself from him, he shook his head and kept her in place with her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her inside before reaching the couch and laying her down on it as he went with her.

'Now, can I have you?' he said smiling down at her.

'Yes, you can,' she replied with a giggle.

They started to kiss again as they waited for Willow to arrive, and with no idea of the difficult times that had just been averted.


End file.
